


epiphany

by smudgythoughts



Series: femslash drabbles [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coda, Episode: s3e12 For Good, F/F, Femslash February 2018, the 'fuck I'm in love with her' moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smudgythoughts/pseuds/smudgythoughts
Summary: Kara’s only touched Lena a handful of times—a lingering hug here, a brush of their fingers there—but it’s enough times to know it’s the best feeling in the world. Now, gathering Lena’s shaking body up in her arms, it’s the worst.





	epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> for the drabble weekly prompt "clear."

Lena’s convulsing on the floor, white bile spilling from her mouth, and for a split second Kara’s entire world freezes. _Fuck no no she can’t lose Lena_. Then she focuses on saving her friend, and orders James out.

Kara’s only touched Lena a handful of times—a lingering hug here, a brush of their fingers there—but it’s enough times to know it’s the best feeling in the world. Now, gathering Lena’s shaking body up in her arms, it’s the worst.

She’s wearing her regular clothes, not her super suit, but she doesn’t care. Not when Lena’s in danger. Kara flies faster than she’s ever flown before, big gusts of wind hitting against her face like bullets.

Every second Lena spends spasming on that bed feels like a year. Kara holds her breath, brain an endless cycle of _please please please_.

Then Alex tells her that Lena's fine, and Kara lets out a long breath, something deep in her chest loosening.

Kara's afraid of the person she would be if she lost Lena. _Who she would hurt..._ It hits her, right there as she stares down at Lena, that she _loves_ her, in a different way than she loves Alex.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched supergirl in a while, but I was baited by kara carrying lena. I'm so predictable. my thoughts on the episode are that these nerds are as gay as ever, alex and sam are right behind them, and lena has nice boobs.


End file.
